The Awakening of Darkness : l'Elue de l'Abysse
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: " Il la détailla de la tête au pied, sans voir de changement dans son apparence mais il comprit d'instinct que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Devant son regard interrogateur, Shinda lui apprit la terrible vérité. - Je suis devenue une Chain."


_**Prologue**_

Des larmes salées coulaient doucement sur les joues d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans, perdue dans un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quelques heures auparavant, elle était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa chambre, attendant le retour de sa mère et là, désormais, elle se retrouvait dans un espace immense dans lequel des jouets cassés, des peluches déchiquetées et des boîtes colorées étaient éparpillés. La jeune femme ressentait un sentiment de solitude intense, amplifié par le fait qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit tout droit sorti de l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Son regard vairon ne cessait de chercher une porte de sortie, une faille ou un simple signe pouvant lui montrer qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir mais il n'y avait rien à part les divers objets et personne ne se trouvait là. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, secouée par des tremblements dont elle ignorait l'origine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans ce lieu cauchemardesque et ne savait pas non plus comment elle y était arrivée.

Quand ses larmes se furent taries, elle se releva, écartant ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui étaient retombés devant ses yeux. Elle parcourut plusieurs mètres dans cet espace vide avant de se rendre compte que le paysage ne variait pas et semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à garder son calme pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. La présence chaude et rassurante de son animal de compagnie, un loup blanc qu'elle avait adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un louveteau, lui manquait énormément, de même que sa mère, la dernière personne encore en vie de sa famille. Son père était décédé plusieurs années auparavant, laissant une femme et deux enfants, un garçon toujours sombre à qui il était très dur de tirer un sourire et qui avait disparu, et une fille qui, en ce jour, se trouvait plongée dans une dimension qu'elle considérait autrefois comme une légende.

Une voix enfantine la tira de sa rêverie et elle se laissa porter par ses pas vers ce son étrange vu le décor dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle finit par arriver à un endroit un peu plus éclairci que le reste où le sol semblait réel, pavé de carrelages aux motifs d'un échiquier et où une fillette était en train de chanter tout en tourbillonnant, tenant dans ses bras un lapin en peluche. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas et ses yeux d'un bleu clair se plissèrent quand elle vit l'inconnue. Elle arrêta aussitôt sa danse et vint vers la nouvelle venue qui restait pétrifiée par la présence de la jeune fille à la chevelure immaculée.

- Je te connais, fit cette dernière d'une voix mélodieuse. Tes yeux me disent quelque chose…Quel est ton nom ?

- Shi… Shinda, bégaya l'adolescente en reculant.

- Bienvenue dans l'Abysse Shinda. Quel est ton vœu ?

- Mon vœu ?

Shinda ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire la Volonté de l'Abysse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle des paroles de son père sur cette dimension étrange des contes pour enfant. La Volonté de l'Abysse avait le pouvoir de changer le passé pour aider les gens en leur faisant passer un contrat avec des créatures appelées Chains mais, au bout d'un certain temps, les contractants payaient de leur vie l'aide apportée par la jeune fille aux yeux couleur d'océan.

- Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander. Que veux-tu changer dans ton passé ?

Shinda se mit à réfléchir à cette question qui la tourmentait depuis plusieurs années. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire si un jour elle avait la possibilité de réparer les erreurs de son passé. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de choses à changer, à commencer par éviter la mort de son père et le départ de son grand-frère qu'elle aimait tant. Ils lui manquaient plus que tout au monde et elle avait même pensé mettre fin à sa vie tant leur absence était pesante mais elle s'était ressaisie pour sa mère, cette femme éblouissante qui l'avait toujours entouré de son amour maternel.

- Shinda, le temps passe ici et j'attends quelqu'un alors dis-moi, que veux-tu changer dans ton passé ?

L'adolescente au regard vairon plissa les yeux, encore plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à la question de la Volonté de l'Abysse, à part quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa question.

- Je ne souhaite pas changer le passé, ça ne servirait à rien. Changer le passé signifierait changer le présent et ne plus assurer le futur, ce que je veux éviter par-dessus tout.

- Eviter de changer le futur ?

La Volonté de l'Abysse avait l'air d'avoir oublié la personne qu'elle attendait, tellement surprise par la révélation de l'étrange adolescente aux yeux vairons. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé de préserver le passé et le présent tout en assurant le futur. Shinda continua sur sa lancée, parlant plus à elle-même qu'à la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

- J'aimerais que les familles ne soient plus déchirées par la mort d'un de leur membre. Que les frères et les sœurs restent ensemble, liés par leur amour fraternel. Que les amis d'enfance et les meilleurs amis ne soient jamais séparés. Je souhaite que le monde soit meilleur et qu'il n'y ait plus aucune crainte pour personne, que ce soit la peur de sortir dans les rues ou la peur de faire du mal à ceux qui nous entourent. Je veux que tous soient heureux.

Les poupées cassées s'étaient arrêtées de parler et fixaient Shinda, imitant ainsi la Volonté de l'Abysse qui ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle avait lâché sa peluche et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, passant du bleu au violet puis au rouge avant de redevenir bleus comme le ciel. Elle chancelait sur ses jambes frêles et soudain, sans prévenir, elle éclata en sanglots alors que les poupées dansaient autour d'elle en murmurant toutes « Elle a fait pleurer Alyss ! Elle a fait pleurer Alyss ! ». Les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de la Volonté de l'Abysse se muèrent en perles qui roulèrent sur le sol carrelé. Ses pleurs s'étouffèrent vite et elle planta ses yeux dans ceux vairons de Shinda.

- Tu souhaites une chose impossible. Tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux. Je ne serai jamais heureux dans l'Abysse…

Sa voix douce et claire se changea en un murmure que Shinda réussit à entendre et qui la stupéfia.

- Je ne veux plus être la Volonté de l'Abysse.

Les yeux d'Alyss s'illuminèrent soudain et un sourire cruel éclaira son visage alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs.

- Tu peux m'aider. Je vais faire de toi une arme puissante capable d'exaucer mon vœu ! Capable de changer mon destin ! Tu vas devenir la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse !

Shinda sentit une onde de douleur la parcourir et elle tomba à genoux en sentant les doigts fins de la Volonté de l'Abysse s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, creusant la peau et dessinant un motif avec son sang. Alyss murmura quelques mots en chantonnant tandis que des boules lumineuses entouraient Shinda, se collant à sa peau.

- Tu es en train de devenir une Chain, _ma_ Chain.

L'adolescente ne répondit rien, se sentant nauséeuse et mal en point. Le sang qu'elle perdait l'affaiblissait, de même que les boules lumineuses qui étaient en train de faire d'elle une créature de cauchemar. Elle leva ses yeux vers la Volonté de l'Abysse qui était de marbre, les yeux dans le vide, fixés sur un point imaginaire alors qu'un nouveau sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Jack va bientôt venir me voir et me délivrer de cet endroit de cauchemar. Dansons chers amis, dansons Cheschire.

Une créature possédant des oreilles, une queue et des pattes de chat était aux côtés d'Alyss et elle fut emmenée dans la danse folle de la Volonté de l'Abysse qui riait et dansait. L'horloge qui flottait près d'elle fit sonner une certaine heure et Alyss arrêta sa danse avant de revenir près de Shinda qui tentait de rester le plus possible éveillée.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du thé et Jack va arriver ! C'est un moment merveilleux !

Shinda ne partageait pas son point de vue car elle connaissait Jack Vessalius, le héros de la Tragédie de Sablier qui n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait.

- Alyss a perdu la raison, Jack ne reviendra pas ! chantonnèrent les poupées. Jack est mort, Jack est mort ! Jack est mort comme Glen ! Jack est mort avec celui qu'Alyss détestait ! Ils sont tous morts mais pas les deux petits garçons haïs par Alyss ! Ni l'homme à l'œil rouge qui partage sa vue avec Cheschire !

Shinda se releva, prenant conscience que son sang ne coulait plus en dehors de son corps. Elle s'était tendue en entendant parler de l'homme à l'œil rouge car elle connaissait une personne qui en avait elle aussi. La Chain qui ressemblait à un chat darda son regard sur l'adolescente qui retint un hurlement en voyant qu'il avait un œil rouge qui ressemblait à l'un de ceux de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

- Kevin, murmura Shinda au bord des larmes. Non…

- Tu connais Kevin Regnard ? lui demanda Alyss avec de l'intérêt. Tu connais celui à qui appartient l'œil de mon Cheschire ? Si tu exauces mon vœu, ramène-moi aussi le deuxième œil de Kevin.

Shinda tressaillit car elle savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de faire du mal à celui qui avait tant fait pour la protéger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester indéfiniment dans l'Abysse au risque de devenir folle comme la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle et qui avait recommencé à danser comme si sa vie ne se résumait qu'à la danse.

- Dis-moi Shinda, qui voudras-tu protéger dans le futur ?

- Ma famille, mes amis et tous ceux qui le mériteront.

- Sais-tu que tu devras te lier à quelqu'un pour ne pas être aspirée dans l'Abysse ? Ce sera contre tes idées de rendre les gens heureux parce que tu devras faire souffrir quelqu'un en passant un contrat avec.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferais mais je ne veux plus rester ici, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps.

Alyss la regarda avec étonnement avant de reprendre un masque de froideur et de se mettre à chanter en tourbillonnant. Un étrange couloir de lumière apparut en face de Shinda alors que la Volonté de l'Abysse lui indiquait que c'était sa porte de sortie, le seul endroit par lequel elle pourrait retrouver son monde.

- J'essayerai d'exaucer votre vœu.

Après ses paroles, Shinda entra dans le couloir lumineux sans voir le regard plein d'espoir d'Alyss et sans entendre son murmure de remerciement.

Arrivée dans le monde qu'elle venait de quitter, Shinda se précipita dans les escaliers de la demeure qu'elle avait quittée et remarqua que de la poussière s'accumulait sur les marches. Elle chercha sa mère dans toute la maison avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci n'était pas là et que la demeure était vide, comme si personne ne l'avait plus habitée depuis plusieurs années. Shinda prit une grande inspiration et sortit avant de se figée en voyant que le monde du dehors avait beaucoup changé et qu'il n'était plus du tout comme elle l'avait connu.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

La personne qu'elle venait d'interpeler lui lança un regard, intrigué par sa question assez étrange. Quand elle eut sa réponse, Shinda comprit qu'elle avait passé presque une cinquantaine d'année dans l'Abysse alors qu'elle avait eu l'impression de n'y passer que quelques minutes.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien Mademoiselle ? l'interrogea l'homme.

- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle osa poser une question qui la tiraillait.

- J'ai vaguement entendu parler de Pandora. Savez-vous où se trouve le quartier général ?

- Un peu plus au Nord de la ville. Vous ne pouvez pas le louper, il y a au moins une soixantaine de gardes qui en font le tour du matin au soir.

- Merci Monsieur, vous êtes très aimable.

Shinda lui sourit puis prit le chemin menant au quartier général de Pandora, certaine d'avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions. Avant de sombrer dans l'Abysse, elle avait entendu parler de cette organisation secrète car quelqu'un proche de sa mère y travaillait et, désormais, elle espérait en savoir plus.


End file.
